Maybe I made the wrong choice
by kickinitfans4ever
Summary: Kim and Grace are best friends. Kim left the dojo to be with Grace. Kim left everything behind to be with her best friend, but now the past is coming back to ruin this friendship. Will Kim stay strong or will her loyalty with Grace be put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

**This is dogLover555 creator of "Lost memories" and WarriorcatzForever creator of "I was, Or Am Alone" and "What is up?". We decided to write a fanfiction together. **

**This is my, dogLover555, story and WarriorcatzForever edited it and added the finishing touches. **

** History behind me and WarriorcatzForever:  
We both meet throw FanFiction and we both enjoyed each other stories. It started of with MP each other than after a while we got to know each other more than just Kickin it fans. We then decided we should do a fanfiction together and here it is! **

**We hope you like it and WarriorcatzForever should have her story up soon...I hope.:)**

**Also we do not own Kickin it! **

The goose bumps stood all over Grace's shoulder and she stomped her foot,at least partly because of the cold.

She'd claim it was only because of her frustration over the line.

"This is truly infuriating" Grace said, walking in little circles.

"Maybe we should just call it a night" I suggested.

Our fake IDs had not been as impressive as Grace's connection had promised, and this would be the 3rd club we'd be turned away from,if we ever managed to make it to the door.

Since we were going out, I allowed Glace to dress me, so everything is ill-fitting and far too revealing for a night like this.

Her plan is to get crazy drunk and hook up with somebody completely random,and I couldn't reason with her.

"No!" Grace shook her head. "I have a good feeling about this place."

"It's after midnight, Grace" The pair of heels I borrowed from her were damaging my feet, and I shifted my weight to ease the pain.

"I just want to dance and be stupid!" She started to whining, making her seem younger than 17 so we'd be even less likely to get into the club.

"Come on, Kim! This is what being young is all about!"

"I really hope not," I muttered.

Waiting in line for hours and getting declined from clubs did not sound like a good time.

"We can try again next weekend. I promise. It'll give us more time to find better ID's" I reassure.

"I didn't even have any alcohol." Her expression had gone all whinny, but i knew that she was starting to cave.

"I'm sure we could find some elsewhere." I say with puppy eyes.

Lately, Grace could find alcohol the way I could find water. Times have changed for the both of us. I quit the dojo to be with Grace,My best friend, She needs me more.

"Fine." She sighs and steps out of line and headed in the direction toward my apartment,away from the bright lights of the clubs and drunken people smoking cigarettes. "But you owe me."

"Why do I owe you?" I demanded.

"For making me leave early."

We'd made it a few feet from the line when I couldn't take it any longer. I stopped and ripped off the stupid high heels. Right this moment I prefer to walk barefoot on the dirty cement then risk any more blisters. Better.

We walked far enough away from the clubs where it started to feel deserted and abandoned, and 2 teenage girls walking around in the middle of the night isn't the most safest thing in the world.

"We should get a cab." I suggested starting to feel like something is coming for us like in those stupid scary movies me and Grace watched before she become like this.

"We don't have very much money and we need the exercise anyways." Grace says nodding toward the next 3 or 4 miles to my apartment.

I don't even know why I agreed to her shenanigans. They were always much more fun for her then they were for me. Being the less sexy side kick wasn't a very glamorous life.

"But my feet hurt" I say with a frown on my face.

"Beauty is-"

"-pain,yeah,yeah, I get it, I know." I grumbled cutting her off.

We were 3 quarters away from my apartment and I couldn't shake the feeling like we are being followed. It's like when I was younger and some one seems to be staring at me but wasnt actually looking at me. The hairs on my neck stand up. I feel like that now.

All of the sudden the footsteps behind us started to hurry up, becoming heavier and louder, combined with the sound of ragged breathing and hushed male voices.

Grace looked over at me, and the panic in her eyes meant that she heard them too. Out of the 2 of us, she was braver and stole a look back over her shoulder.

I was about to ask her what she saw when she started sprinting forward but that was a good enough for me. I tried to catch up to her,but she wasnt about to slow down for me, remaining a few steps ahead.

The street that we are on ended with a parking garage. Grace ran into it, and I followed her. There had to be other places with crowds but her first choice had been a dimly lit underground parking garage.

"Great idea Grace..." I murmur under my breath. I don't think she heard me.

Once we made it to the second floor of the garage, I allowed myself a look back for the first time. In the darkness, I could see little more than the silhouettes of four large men. When they saw me look at them, one of them one of them started to cat call.

I ran forward,only to realize Grace wasn't in front of me.

"Over here!" Graced hissed, but the echo in the garage was awful. I couldn't tell where her voice was coming from, so I just stood frozen underneath a flicker yellow light and hoped that my death would be quick and painless.

"Hey little girl." One of the guys purred in a voice that sounded anything but friendly.

I turned to face them. Since I had stopped running, so had they, and they strolled over to me.

"Do you always run from a good time?" another one of the men said. For some reason the rest of the guys thought that was hilarious and their laughter filled the garage.

The hair on my back of my neck are now really standing up. I opened my mouth to say something, maybe even scream, but nothing came out.

I stood frozen, closing my eyes against the dark. I didn't want to see the horrible things they were planning to do to me.

They talked among themselves, laughing and making perverted jokes, and I knew I was going to die.

Somewhere behind me, I heard the screech of tires, but I just squeezed my eyes shut.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**We like to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is!**

**Hope you like it!**

**We dont own kickin it. **

Previously:

"Do you always run from a good time?" another one of the men said. For some reason the rest of the guys thought that was hilarious and their laughter filled the garage.

The hair on my back of my neck are now really standing up. I opened my mouth to say something, maybe even scream, but nothing came out.

I stood frozen, closing my eyes against the dark. I didn't want to see the horrible things they were planning to do to me.

They talked among themselves, laughing and making perverted jokes, and I knew I was going to die.

Somewhere behind me, I heard the screech of tires, but I just squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice shouted to the side of me. As soon as I heard him speak, I knew that it didn't belong to the group of guys closing in on me.

"What's it matter to you there are 4 of us and only 1 of you." the large tattooed guy gestures to his friends, but he started taking steps back.

"I think you should just back off" the new voice said in a warning tone.

I shift slightly so I could get a view of the new person, all I could make out is that he is wearing a light pink T-shirt. I smile a little at the sight of a guy wearing pink.

I slowly leaned against the blue car to my left balancing myself from the action going on around me. I wonder where Grace went. I didn't dare look around for her. I focus on the things happening in front of me.

The guy in the pink shirt steps another step forward making my attackers take another step back. The attackers werent moving fast enough and they guy in the pink shirt rushed toward them.

Between the darkness and my fear I shut my eyes tightly only listening to the screams and yells coming from the fight.

A few minutes later the screams and shouts stop. I opened my eyes slowly unsure about what I was about to see. I blink to adjust my surroundings better. Everyone was gone.

well not everyone. The light above me flickered on, and the guy in the pink shirt stood next to me. In big dark pink letters across the chest on his shirt read, "Real mean wear pink."

"Hi" I say lamely. I didn't know what else to say he just saved me.

"Hey you ok? Did those low life hurt you?" He asks with a concerned voice.

I stare at him for a few seconds, something about him is familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

"Why did you save me?" I ask trying to figure out what was familiar about him and completely forgetting to answer his question.

He snickers. Whats so funny? "Don't you remember me? Best friends in the 3rd grade? Karate buddy?"

Jack...

"Jack?"

"Thats my name."

"Omg..." I say with shock. "How did you...?"

He laughs again. "Come time to take you home"

* * *

"Jack... What time is it? Where are we?" I say with a sleep-y voice.

"Kim? Your awake! I thought something happened to you!" He rushed to the side of the bed I was in. It wasn't my bed. But it was really soft.

I was in a room that sorta looked like a bedroom. But it wasn't mine. I sit up slowly and looked around the room like I was amazed about what I was seeing. On my right was a stand with a blue lava lamp. I stared at it for a minute,watching the lava flowing up and down. Then I glance toward the window with dark blue curtains that dangle on the side. Its light out. It must be the morning.

Once I got a good look of the room I finally glanced at Jack who is now leaning on the side of the bed.

"Jack what happened?" I ask with a worried voice, this stuff doesn't happen to girls like me.

He inhaled and exhaled then spoke, "Last night some guys were attacking you-"

"Yeah I remember that but how did I get here?" I gestured around the room and not noticing how rude I was being.

"Kimm-" he started to say

"Don't you ever call me 'Kimmy'" I interrupted with a mean voice. Im overly tired and confused.

He backed off, moving away from me. He starts to turn and walk out the door.

"Wait! Dont go." He stops and look back toward me. "I'm sorry I'm just confused and haven't seen u in such a long time and I don't know whats happening."

"Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes"

"On one condition" He says with a small smile coming on his lips.

"And what might that condition be?" I say playing alone with his little game.

"You let me tell you what happens last night then at the end you may ask question. Understand?"

"That's not a bad condition. Ok."

"Last night after I got rid of those jerks... I came to help you. You were barefoot and you were really pale. Then you fainted... well I think you did. So I took you to my place since I didn't know where you lived. Its like almost 1 in the afternoon. You were asleep for more than 12 hours."

I look at him with a blank expression. Then the millions of questions started popping into my head.

"Where are your parents? Why did u save me? How did you-"

"Kim"

"What" I say with an angry tone again

"One question at a time." He says with an even voice. He is trying to be patient with me.

I think for a second trying to pick the question that is bothering me the most.

"How did you find me?" I wait patiently for my answer.

"I was heading to my car in the garage and I heard some guys saying they were going to hurt someone and I jumped to action...Rudy taught me a lot... we both missed you at the dojo." He says with a caring voice.

"How did you know it was me? It was dark in the garage."

"I didn't know it was you at first. It wasn't until after I got rid of those losers I noticed who you were."

Things were starting to get together.

"Where's my phone?" searching in all my pockets.

"ummm by the nightstand. It dropped on the way here."

"Thanks."

I pick up my phone.

*27 message*

All from Grace.

I scan throw them. they mostly read:

"Kim where are your."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Answer me!"

I turned back to Jack who is still there with me.

"What did you do with Grace?"

"I don't know a Grace." He says with a blank face,unsure what I'm talking about. He is faking it i can tell.

"The other person I was with. What did you do with her?" I say getting a little annoyed that he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Nothing, I thought you were the only one they were after."

"I gotta go home now."

I get up out of the cozy bed. I stand on my 2 feet,at first feeling a little dizzy but I shake the feeling and leave the room. Jack still in the room I left him in.

I know where to go to get out of his house. I remember when it was his 10th birthday and he had a a sleep over. I remember Milton and Jerry having a soda drinking competition and I remember watching a sappy Disney movie in the living room with Jack and Eddy. This house is full of memories but I don't regret the reason I left them behind.

I make it to the front door and notice I'm still barefoot and I don't have a car or any money for a cab to take me home.

So I got to my last option.

"JACK!" I yell at the top of my lungs hoping he could hear me his bedroom.

Less than a half a second I hear footsteps running in my direction.

"Whats wrong?" He says with big eyes and a worried look on his face.

"I need a ride home and a pair of shoes." I say very calmly even though inside I'm dying with laugher.

"That's it? I thought you were hurt!" He says with a little anger in his voice, but then he relaxes himself and walks over to me. "Why don't you stay for a bit? We have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

He is right,we do have a lot to catch up on but I have more important things right now to worry about. I didn't choose him. I think for a second.

"Ok" I say in a plan voice, hiding that I have a plan behind that 'ok'.

"Great,take a seat."

"O you mean now you want to catch up? Now isn't a good time. I can't be with you now. Can you give me a ride home or not?" I say with a dead serous voice. I'm not catching up with him after what he did to me.

"When can we catch up then?"

"Tomorrow at Falafel Phils, at 4 o'clock sharp. It's a date." I say with a smirk on my face.

Jack thinks for a minute trying to see if its worth it.

"Ok, time to take you home. Here is a pair of flip-flops my mom left here" I grab them and slip them on.

Jack grabs his keys while I head to the car. He unlocks the door and I get in the passages seat.

The ride home was silent other them me guiding him where to go. We turn the last block.

He pulls to the curb and I get up. "Nice butt." He says

I roll my eyes and slam the door shut.

He waits until I'm safely in the house and leaves.

God Grace is going to love me when she hears what happens...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**We like to hear what you think!**


End file.
